


Evolving Together

by MaximusMeridian



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Based in the world of Detroit: Evolution, Fingering, Gavin was slightly traumatized by Evolution, Inspired by Octopunk Media's Detroit: Evolution Fan Film, Ken Doll Android Anatomy | Androids Have No Genitalia (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Masturbation, Possibly OOC, Rimming, Sexual exploration, Spoilers for Evolution!!!, Wire Play, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25176580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaximusMeridian/pseuds/MaximusMeridian
Summary: **Post Detroit: Evolution** Gavin and Nines have a great relationship, but Nines can't help but want to add onto that. After walking in on Gavin jerking it alone one night, a whole world of sex without penetration begins!
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 13
Kudos: 161





	Evolving Together

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in three hours with no end goal in mind. Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Didn't proof read this very well and wrote most of it while half asleep so any errors or inconsistencies are just a thing.

After their talk on the bridge, Gavin and Nines settled into a comfort rhythm. Kissing became a daily occurrence. Gavin got a kiss good morning, a kiss before work, even one when he got home and went to bed. 

And if Gavin pulled Nines away from the desk for a few minutes at work a few times to make out... oh well.

That is where their routine started to change. 

Nines had moved into Gavin’s house officially, which really just entailed having his clothes in one side of the closet as he didn’t exactly own material things. He even stayed with Gavin most nights in bed to help the man avoid his usual nightmares. Gavin was actually starting to lose the dark circles around his eyes. 

When Nines got called back to the station one evening, Gavin had chosen to take advantage of the time alone. 

Once he was confident that Nines was out of the apartment building, Gavin was stripped down and stretched out in his bed. His hand easily found its way to his cock and found an easy rhythm.

“Fuck...” Gavin breathed, his hips bucking lightly into the touch. He’d meant every word of what he told Nines when they got together. He didn’t need to get laid to want to be with Nines. 

But he was a young and healthy man who needed to get off sometimes. His own hand just wasn’t a problem. And Nines was still great fantasizing material. 

“God_ fuck.” Gavin grunted, his secondhand moving to toy with his balls. He thought about moving his hand lower but decided against it. He didn’t have that long to himself. 

They’d managed to avoid the subject of sex for almost six months, and Gavin wasn’t sure they ever needed to discuss it. 

“Nines...” Gavin groaned to himself, biting his bottom lip to stifle it. “Fuck, baby...” 

Gavin never heard the bedroom door open, too wrapped up in the cycle of good, fuck, yes, more currently running through his mind. 

Which is why he yelled when the pressure of a hand on his own suddenly appeared. 

Gavin’s eyes snapped open and he wanted to shock but was quickly quieted by eager wet kisses being pressed down his neck from below his ear to his shoulder. 

“Nines, w-what are you_” 

“I heard you call my name, Gavin. Seeing you like this... don’t stop. Please? I want to watch.” Nines said softly, pleading right next to Gavin’s ear. 

“Fucking hell.” Gavin groaned, quickly building back up his rhythm. His eyes rolled closed but he could feel Nines watching him, the android’s hand wandering over his chest and lower stomach, even curling in the hair around his dick and tugging. 

“Nines, I-I_” Gavin was cut off though, feeling Nines’s lips pressed to his own in a nearly bruising kiss. And fuck it was good, left Gavin just the right amount of dizzy and wanting. 

Within just a few minutes, Gavin broke away from Nines’s lips, crying out as his hips jerked and he rode out his orgasm. 

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” Gavin panted hard, continuing to stroke himself until the over-sensitivity became too much and he had to let it drop. 

But Nines picked his hand up immediately, licking his fingers clean quickly before leaning in and licking Gavin’s stomach as well. Ever lick ended with a soft smack or slurp, Nines audibly swallowing.

“Fuck, Nines. Stop.” Gavin pleaded. “Guy can only come so many times. Gimme a break.”

“Forgive me. I’ve wanted to see before now. I just... never knew how to approach it.” Nines explained. 

“Aren’t you the guy who made a big deal about not being able to fuck me and that’s why we couldn’t get together?” Gavin scoffed. 

“I’m not programmed with any sexual systems. And I have no genital bio components.” Nines explained. “But I have... developed over time a desire to make you happy. To make you feel good. I never wanted to pursue it directly because you had been so adamant that it was unnecessary.” 

“Well, yeah, it isn’t necessary.” Gavin replied. “Doesn’t mean it’s not allowed. Guess you can... hang out when I jerk off sometimes.”

“I’d like to do more than just ‘hang out’.” Nines said softly, looking up at Gavin from under those long lashes. 

“Like what?” 

— — — — —

“Nines, fuck!” Gavin yelped, slapping a hand over his mouth to silence himself. Nines had dropped to his knees and quickly unfastened Gavin’s jeans as soon as they closed the door to their apartment. 

A full body shudder wracked through Gavin and he moaned, curling his fingers in Nines’s short hair, more to keep himself steady than try to take charge. 

“Nines, fuck, babe, so good.” Gavin moaned, his head falling back against the wall. He wanted to personally thank whatever pornstar Nines researched to learn how to suck dick because it was godly. 

Nines could take him down to the base one movement and move back up to the head to slurp and suck a second later. It was the right amount of sloppy and perfect and it had Gavin coming embarrassingly fast. 

The man’s legs trembled as he watched Nines suck every last drop from him and Gavin reached up shakily to wipe the drool from his chin. “Jesus Christ, Nines. Where did you learn that?” 

“Your browsing history is very helpful.”

— — — — —

“Prostate stimulation has several health benefits on top of being pleasurable.” Nines spoke casually. And it was completely unfair when he was three fingers deep in Gavin’s ass, with the detective slack jawed and begging for more, Nines seemed completely unaffected. 

“Shut. The. Fuck. Up!” Gavin managed to pant out, grinding his hips back against Nines’s hand desperately. “I don’t care, tin can. Don’t fucking stop.” 

Nines had no intentions of stopping, certainly not until he coaxed multiple orgasms out of his partner. 

By the time Gavin begged him, tears in his eyes to stop, Nines had gotten three out of the detective. 

— — — — —

“What the hell are you planning this time?” Gavin asked in disbelief. They’d been going to bed so Gavin could sleep for God’s sake. Then Nines rolled him onto his stomach and pulled his boxers down past his knees. 

“I’d like to try something new.” Nines answered simply, before leaning down and running his tongue in between Gavin’s cheeks. 

Gavin choked on a gasp, his legs trembling under the feeling. “Jesus fucking Christ, rimming now, Nines?”

“Should I stop?” Nines asked innocently. 

“Get your tongue back in my ass. Now.” Gavin said sharply, reaching back with one hand and pushing the android back into place. 

Nines put “rimming” on his mental Gavin’s favorites list after the detective rolled them over and proceeded to ride Nines’s face like his life depended on it. 

— — — — —

“Not tonight, Nines.” Gavin shook his head, pushing away the sweet kisses Nines had been pressing over his neck. 

“Have I upset you?” Nines frowned, lifting his head. 

“Of course not.” Gavin insisted. “Just... I hate this, y’know? You take care of me. Such incredible_” He shuddered just at the memory. “But... it feels like I’m using you for sex and I don’t like that.” 

“Gavin, I enjoy making you orgasm. It makes me happy.” Nines frowned. “You aren’t abusing that.” 

“Yeah, well, I feel like lately, it’s been just... giant gorgeous sex toy Nines and I don’t want to_ I don’t want you getting this twisted. I still stand by what I said when this started. Sex is not why I got with you. It’s been a hell of an upgrade lately but it isn’t needed.”

“I know, Gavin. But I want to.” Nines insisted, sitting up so he could look at Gavin fully. “I’m proud that it’s my name on your lips when you climax. When I hear you begging or you start digging your nails into my skin... I feel good. Human even.”

“Be more human if it wasn’t so one sided.” Gavin sighed. “Just... it sucks that I can’t do anything like that for you.”

“I understand.” Nines said quietly, laying back down and wrapping his arms around Gavin from behind again. 

“I’m sorry if that’s not what you wanna hear but… maybe just cool it for a while?” Gavin suggested. 

“Of course, Gavin.” Nines nodded. He had some thinking to do now after all. 

— — — — —

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen a sexually frustrated android before.” Connor commented casually. He and Nines were alone in the evidence locker, cataloging evidence and sorting out what would be needed in court over the next few days. 

“I’m not sexually frustrated.” Nines said dismissively. “That would imply a need for sex for release which I do not have.” 

“It can also mean you’re frustrated from not being able to please your partner.” Connor pointed out. “Which is your current predicament.” 

“Gavin is concerned I will begin to feel… used. In our relationship because of the one sided nature of our ‘sex life’.” Nines explained. “I’ve tried to explain that my pleasure comes from pleasuring him but Gavin does not seem to grasp that concept.” 

“You knew he was stubborn.” Connor smiled, nudging his successor playfully. “He can’t help himself.”

“I feel closer to him since beginning this.” Nines explained quietly. “I don’t want to go back to what life was before that. It wasn’t lacking but… this seems like an added benefit that Gavin is reluctant to accept.” 

“That is quite the quagmire.” Connor agreed, cocking his head for a moment. Nines watched his LED whirl yellow for several moments before large brown eyes turned to face him again. 

“I may have your solution.” Connor smiled. “I’m sending you a file. Read it in your free time.” 

“What is it?” Nines frowned.

“An essay written by a scientist who was exploring android intimacy.” Connor explained. “She includes several diagrams and instructions, as well as a video. She was researching androids not built as companions as an attempt to allow them some freedoms and intimacy.” 

“You think this will be helpful in convincing Gavin that we can… ‘have sex’ again?” Nines frowned in confusion. 

“I’m saying it will give him something to consider.” Connor corrected. “If Gavin thinks there is a way for him to ‘return the favor’ then he may feel more comfortable with being intimate.” 

“You might have a point.” Nines murmured, nodding in agreement. “Have you had experience with android/human relations, Connor? Is that why you have that file on hand?” 

Connor laughed lightly, shaking his head. “No, my partner is… well, he felt that the contents of the article could be useful for us because I have no programs or components for intercourse. It’s been… enlightening.”

“You’ve been able to experience intercourse like a human?” Nines asked. 

“Not exactly, but.. equally as satisfying.” Connor smiled, patting his shoulder. “Just give it a try.” 

Nines nodded. 

— — — — —

“You want me to do  _ what _ ?” Gavin nearly choked on his take out noodles, shoving the container onto the coffee table and looking at Nines more closely. 

“It’s simple manipulation of my internal wiring that should simulate sexual stimulation.” Nines explained. 

“You want me to reach in and fuck around with your wires! That’s like, asking me to do open heart surgery.” Gavin exclaimed. 

“It’s not nearly as dangerous.” Nines insisted. “The wiring you’d be interacting with is nowhere near any tubing or pumps that would damage my systems. I’d be perfectly safe.” 

“Jesus Christ, tin can.” Gavin groaned, rubbing his face with both hands. “You fucking_ are you serious about this?”

“I am.” Nines nodded. “You expressed a discomfort with sexual intimacy if you could not reciprocate. So, I spoke to Connor and found_”

“Fuck, you told Connor!” Gavin exclaimed. “God damn it, Nines. I don’t want your freaky twin knowing about my sex life.” 

“Connor has been deviant longer than me. We interface often to share experience.” Nines frowned. “Experience doesn’t require memories.”

“It’s still kind of weird.” Gavin mumbled. 

“Gavin, you asked for a solution and I found one. Yet you’re shutting it down without even giving it proper consideration.” Nines sighed heavily. 

Gavin chewed his bottom lip hard, visibly considering every possible way this could go wrong. 

“If I promise to tell you about any alerts that pop up and to make a joke about your sloppy fingering later, will that ease your worries?” Nines asked, smirking slightly. 

“If this goes bad, I will punch you. No matter how fucked up you are.” Gavin warned.

Nines smiled, nodding. “Alright, I agree.”

Soon they were in the bedroom, Nines shirtless and lying down on his stomach in the center of the bed and Gavin pacing beside the bed.

“Talk me through it again?” Gavin took a deep breath. 

“The panel is located at the base of my neck, just near the top of my shoulder blades.” Nines explained. “The one in my neck can be discussed later on if we decide to do this again.”

Gavin nodded. “Let’s get through this time first.” He sat down on the side of the bed, pulling his legs in under himself. He touched the spot Nines mentioned, running his fingers slowly over the skin there and watching it fade away into just the white of his plating.

“Tap the center to open it.” Nines instructed gently. 

Gavin nodded again and tapped the spot as he was told. When it opened, Nines received an immediate warning about a loose panel, but he dismissed it easily. 

“Holy shit that’s a lot of wires.” Gavin whispered. “You sure none of this can kill you?”

“It is all attached to musculature and nerve endings that attach directly to my brain stem. The worst you could do is cause temporary numbness and loss of sensation. You can’t hurt me, Gavin.”

Gavin took a deep breath, reaching and curiously running his finger tips over the wires. That earned a small jerk of Nines’s shoulders. “You alright?”

“A small reaction. It won’t happen again.” Nines assured. “Now please stop fretting like an old woman.”

“Alright, you know what?” Gavin huffed, plucking one of the cords and earning a shocked gasp. “How about I almost fucking die, go completely comatose, and then protect the bitch who did it to you? Then you can judge me being concerned. I would like to keep my boyfriend around a while.”

“Gavin_”

“No, no, don’t give me that shit. This shit scares me.” Gavin said, pointedly wiggling his fingers in between the wires. “It’s like fixing a fucking computer. It isn’t sexy or fun or_”

“Gavin!” 

“What?” Gavin snapped, glancing up at his partner and immediately faltering. 

Nines’s cheeks were flushed a light blue. His fingers were digging sharply into the bed and his breathing was heavy. Even his eyes looked a little glassy.

“Good reactions?” Gavin asked slowly.

Nines nodded shakily. “Do it again?”

Gavin blinked several times and nodded, repeating his actions, only this time actually watching Nines’s face. 

“Nh, ah-ha,  _ Gavin _ .” Nines moaned, his eyes fluttering closed. He moved one hand from where they were crossed under his head and moved it to rest on Gavin’s knee.

Gavin focused more intently, deciding to go poking around a bit. It seemed like the wires were touch sensitive. So a little extra pressure on the bundle, and…

“Gavin!” Nines gasped sharply, his hips jerking hard. “G-gavin, please…”

“This is really doing it for you?” Gavin raised an eyebrow.

Nines nodded quickly. “It’s like static electricity running up my spine. All the processors are firing quickly to account for the new sensations…”

“God, you are so unsexy sometimes.” Gavin groaned, curiously trying to bend one of the wires just slightly.

Nines managed to cover his face with a pillow but it failed to fully stifle the cry that ripped its way free of the android. 

This was insane! The wires were like… freaking firm spaghetti. Just a solid barrier of wires that had the slightest elasticity to them. It actually… almost reminded Gavin of anatomy classes when he was a teenager. 

If he pushed past the wires just a little, he found a sensitive spot that he could actually feel the thumping of Nines’s thirium pump stutter for a moment. So Gavin targeted his rubbing and exploration to that little spot that felt something like a slippery button. 

Nines moaned loudly and snapped Gavin out of his intense and dizzying focus “Gavin… f-faster or m-more pressure. Please!” The android was squirming now, his hips wiggling impatiently and his back arching just a bit to encourage Gavin to change his positioning. 

Gavin switched to a two finger technique, instead rolling the wires between his fingers and plucking each wire one by one until Nines was sobbing.

“That good, baby?” Gavin teased, moving his free hand to run down Nines’s back. “My perfect terminator falling apart from a couple of fingers in his system.”

“Says, ngh, th-the man who begs if I lick my lips.” Nines managed to point out, his voice trembling a little. No, wavering. Like if you were to get further away from a microphone then come back closer. 

Gavin ran his fingers over the wires quickly, a bit like when you squealed a guitar. He got a startled groan for that one, Nines’s hips starting an almost constant motion now. He wasn’t getting friction or anything like that. It was just a simulated response to the situation.

Gavin shook his head, wanting to stop overthinking this so much and just let his partner enjoy himself. He focused on mixing together the different movements that had gotten the most response out of Nines. 

_ A flick there, a pinch here… _

Nines gave a full body shudder, gasping sharply and stilling. He panted hard, squeezing the pillow beneath him tightly to his chest. “G-Gavin… fuck.”

Gavin slowly removed his fingers, pulling his hand back and wiping it off on his jeans. “So, that was… good?”

Nines nodded, his voice cracking a little when he spoke. “Felt like overheating… in a good way.”

“You sound like puberty.” Gavin pointed out.

“My speech processors became overheated.” Nines insisted. “Minimal repairs are needed. Just… air mostly. So my cool down processors can start up.”

“You are so fucking unsexy sometimes.” Gavin rolled his eyes. 

In a blur, Nines was over him, straddling Gavin’s hips and pinning his arms to the mattress. “Shall I show you how sexy I can be?”

“Thought you’d never ask, tin can.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to talk to me about the fic or any of my other stuff, come see me on Tumblr at MaximusMeridian.


End file.
